


A Human Infection

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Cas looked back at the moment he'd held Dean Winchester safe in his wings, he would think of it as the moment he was lost.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Cuddling somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human Infection

In his millenia of existence, Castiel had never come in contact with a human soul before. In the middle of an escape from the depths of Hell was probably the wrong time to think about it, but he was struck by how _warm_ Dean was. Warmth was a concept he only really understood theoretically until then - he was neither warm nor cold, nor any particular temperature, and never had been. Warmth was human, and Dean was warm.

Fear was human, as well, and Dean's fear was infecting Castiel like his warmth. Not fear for himself, since angels have no fear, but fear for his charge, for the soul he'd been sent to protect and was, now, responsible for. Personal responsibility was another first, and Castiel was determined to see this through.

When they touched down at Dean's grave site, safe for the time being, Castiel expected to force Dean's soul back into his body and let it regenerate with nothing but a minor nudge. But shocked and afraid, Dean had already curled up in Cas' wings and only clung tighter when prodded.

So Cas sat and wrapped his wings around himself, cradling Dean while he calmed down enough to be touched, and rebuilt his body from scratch. He recreated him from the ground up, exactly as he had been, down to the last freckle on his nose, and then changed his mind. 

Dean wouldn't remember this moment, and Cas felt the overwhelming need to leave a mark on him. He rearranged the spots on Dean's face into a reflection of the night sky, a change so small the human would barely notice it. Angels weren't supposed to care about the physical world, but the stars had always pleased Cas, and he wanted to give this simple, small gift to the man he'd saved.

Once Dean had settled again, warm and glowing humanity like nothing Cas had ever seen before, no longer afraid but content, he re-entered his body with only a small protest, wanting to cling longer but understanding, somehow, why it was important that he let go.

When Cas looked back at the moment he'd held Dean Winchester safe in his wings, he would think of it as the moment he was lost.


End file.
